


A quiet half hour

by notallballs (notallbees)



Series: Volleygirls [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, F/F, First Orgasm, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Um, you know,” Asahi murmured, bending down to hide her face in Nishinoya's neck under the pretense of kissing it. “There's another thing that's supposed to be good, for when it hurts a lot.”</p>
</blockquote>

<p>When Noya gets her period in the middle of their week-long Tokyo training camp, Asahi has a suggestion to help alleviate her cramps. She's a little surprised to learn that Noya has never had an orgasm, but that doesn't mean she's opposed to helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A quiet half hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousecat/gifts).



> I've been writing/drawing a series of genderbent haikyuu characters under the tag [volleygirls](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/tagged/volleygirls) on my tumblr :3
> 
>  
> 
> 'she's got the painters in' = she's got her period  
> 'she's got the painters and decorators in' = a joke using this idiom from an episode of [Green Wing](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0423661/)

It was the fourth day of their week long training camp. The practice matches had finally wrapped up half an hour earlier, and Nishinoya had disappeared almost the moment they were done. Asahi didn't think much of it at first, until she dragged herself away from a conversation with Suga and Yaku and realized that the other second years were still hanging around, but there was no sign of Nishinoya.

“Excuse me,” Asahi said, choosing a break in Tanaka and Ennoshita's conversation to jump in. “Sorry to interrupt.” They waved away her apology and Asahi smiled gratefully. “Tanaka, have you seen Nishinoya?”

Tanaka and Ennoshita exchanged a look. It wasn't a look that Asahi was familiar with, no doubt part of the second years’ secret language, but she could tell that it didn't mean anything good. 

“She'll turn up, Asahi-san,” Tanaka said with affected casualness, slinging her left arm around Ennoshita’s shoulders. “Like a bad penny.”

Ennoshita pulled a face before stepping delicately to one side and pushing Tanaka off. “I think she probably wanted some space, that's all.”

“Yeah, that last round of diving drills almost killed me,” Tanaka said, reaching across her chest to hold onto her shoulder and rotate it, her bicep swinging wildly. “I need a new sports bra, the girls have been through hell today.”

“Nobody wants to hear about that,” Ennoshita said, shoving her. “Keep your boobs to yourself.”

“You should see them, Chikara!” Tanaka whined, putting her hands up her own shirt to cradle her breasts. “They're bruised, I know they are.”

“Ryuu—!” Ennoshita yelled, grabbing the collar of Tanaka's t-shirt.

“Um!” Asahi interrupted again, aware that aside from anything else, Daichi would _certainly_ hold her accountable if two of her kouhai got into a fight right in front of her. “Sorry, but I really need to find her, are you sure—”

“She piss you off too?” Tanaka said, sighing. “Ignore her, she's got the decorators in.”

“Shut the fuck up, Ryuu, don't tell people that,” Ennoshita snarled, then gave Asahi a worried look. “Uh—sorry for my language, Asahi-san.” Asahi shrugged, and Ennoshita went back to elbowing Tanaka. “Anyway it's _painters_.”

Tanaka waved a dismissive hand. “Whatever. She's got the painters and decorators in. Just keep your distance, Asahi-san. You'll get bit.”

“Okay, well, if you see her—”

“We'll let her know you're looking for her. Asahi-san,” Ennoshita promised, wrapping a firm hand around Tanaka's bicep to tug her away. “Sorry about—” she said, gesturing to Tanaka with a helpless expression. “Maybe try the bathroom?”

 

 

The first place Asahi tried was the kitchen, because it was on the way, but there was no sign of Nishinoya. The room they had been sleeping in was next, but Kinoshita was the only one there, taking a nap in her sweaty practice t-shirt. Sighing, because she ought to have known that Ennoshita would be right, Asahi headed along the hall to the bathroom. 

There were a couple of Fukurodani students gossiping by the row of sinks, but they jolted nervously when they saw Asahi enter, and quickly made their escape. Asahi tried to give them a reassuring smile. Their answering smiles looked more like grimaces. 

With a sigh, Asahi shut the door behind them and ducked down to check for feet under the toilet stalls. She didn't see anyone at all. 

“Nishinoya?” she called out in a soft voice, just in case. Nothing. Feeling a little stupid, Asahi cleared her throat and tried again. “Um, Nishinoya? Are you in here?”

Silence followed, and Asahi was about to turn to go when she heard a quiet rustle of clothing, and then one of the stall doors shook slightly in its frame. 

“Asahi?”

Nishinoya’s voice was quiet and shaky, a little hoarse as if she had a cold, but Asahi was sure that she’d been fine earlier that day. Frowning, she cast a quick glance back at the door before tiptoeing across the bathroom to the stalls. 

“Noya,” she said, pitching her voice low. “Which one are you in?”

There was a pause, then the toe of Nishinoya’s left sneaker peeked out from under a door a few steps away. Asahi walked over to it and pressed her hands against the door, leaning close to listen. 

“Noya,” she said quietly. “Are you okay?”

“Mm,” Noya murmured, dull and noncommittal. “What’re you doing here?”

Asahi swallowed the tightness in her throat. They had been doing this for just a little too long now for her to blush at such an inane question, but something about Nishinoya just reduced her brain and her insides to goo. “I—I was looking for you,” she admitted quietly. “I thought maybe something was wrong.”

“Everything's fine,” Noya muttered. It was about as convincing as her turning up with a ninety-five on a test. 

“Um,” Asahi began, throwing caution to the wind. “You got your period?”

Nishinoya made a choking sound. “Wh—what? How did—shit, did I—”

“Sorry,” Asahi interrupted. “Tanaka let slip. Do you want some painkillers?” She shifted from one foot to the other, dragging her bottom lip between her teeth anxiously. “Or maybe Takeda-sensei can dredge up a hot water bottle?”

“No, no,” Nishinoya said, her voice practically a snarl. “God, I don’t want _anyone_ to know.”

Guilt squeezed Asahi’s gooey stomach into a tight knot and she winced. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to find out.”

“It’s okay,” Nishinoya sighed. “I didn’t mean you.”

“Okay.” Asahi worried her bottom lip again until it was obvious that Noya had nothing else to say. “Will you let me in?”

Another brief silence followed, broken by the irritated huff of Noya’s breathing. “Yeah, fine,” she said at length. Asahi felt the door shudder under her hands and she dropped them quickly. The bolt clicked and the thin door swung open with a wearisome creak. 

Nishinoya stood there, clutching the door against her side so that there was no room to get past. She looked smaller and paler than usual, her face drawn tight, jaw clenched. Her hair was a mess. The stall smelled faintly coppery. 

“Noya,” Asahi said gently, and Nishinoya’s face cracked.

Asahi pushed the door and Nishinoya stepped back, letting her crowd inside the small space. She had worried that Nishinoya would push her away, but as soon as she opened her arms—what little space she could make in the confined stall—Nishinoya flung herself against Asahi’s chest and wrapped skinny arms tight around her waist. 

“This _sucks_ ,” she said miserably, her voice muffled against Asahi's left breast. Nishinoya’s breath was hot through Asahi's t-shirt, making her skin feel warm and damp inside her sports bra.

Asahi wasn’t very good at being around Nishinoya; wasn’t very good at the things it brought up inside her, like dredging the depths of the ocean. It had stopped being all about volleyball, at least. Now it was the low, petulant tones of Nishinoya’s voice when she was exhausted, or the smell of her hair when she hadn’t washed it for two days, or this; the way she clung to Asahi like a lifeline, determinedly oblivious of all the differences between them. 

Asahi ran her fingers through Nishinoya’s hair, feeling where it was still damp with sweat at the back of her neck. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, leaning down slightly to kiss the top of Nishinoya’s head.

Nishinoya shrugged, her arms still tight around Asahi’s waist. “It’s okay.” She sighed and pulled back at last, keeping her eyes turned away even when Asahi brushed the messy strands off her forehead. “I tried to get those birth control pills, you know so you can skip a period or whatever if you keep taking them, but I would've had to tell my parents and they'd never believe it wasn't about sex.” She paused, making a face. “Ugh their minds are in the gutter.”

“I'm sure they just worry about you, Noya.”

“Yeah, right.” She winced, turning away slightly and resting her hand on her abdomen. “Maybe I should ask coach for some painkillers.”

Asahi ran her thumb over Nishinoya’s eyebrow, then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I can ask for you.”

Nishinoya gave her a watery smile. “You don’t have to do that, Asahi-san.”

“And you don’t have to call me that,” Asahi teased, bending down to kiss her forehead. 

Nishinoya caught her elbow and held her fast when she tried to pull away again. “Please,” she whispered, tilting her face up to Asahi’s. “Can you distract me? Nobody will catch us in here.”

And this was it, the reason that Asahi was no good at being around Nishinoya. If they had been in public she wasn't sure she'd have been able to keep the grin off her face. Her cheeks flooded with warmth and she nodded, letting Nishinoya draw her closer. “Just for a few minutes though,” she said, trying to be stern. “I'm pretty sure people still need to pee.”

Nishinoya was as determined as ever, pulling her down by the collar of her t-shirt and kissing her with a smirk. 

It was the most privacy they'd managed to snatch all day, and Asahi's gut soared a little at the feeling of taking Nishinoya’s face between her hands and kissing her, here where they might be discovered any moment. 

Nishinoya sighed, her hands creeping out to tangle in Asahi's gym shirt, fingertips brushing her stomach through the fabric. Yesterday afternoon they had managed to steal a quiet half hour away from the rest of the team, spending it curled up together in Noya's futon, not quite asleep but not quite awake either. It was rare they got even that much time alone together, and it had made Asahi hungry for more.

Nishinoya moaned softly when Asahi sucked on her bottom lip, inhaling sharply through her nose when Asahi used her teeth. She slipped her arms around Nishinoya's waist, stroking her sides gently, pressing a hand against the small of her back. She wondered if Nishinoya's back was hurting too; she'd been a little slower than usual getting up from dives today, her usually fluid receives a little stiff. 

“Okay,” she said, pulling back. She smiled at the way Nishinoya chased her mouth for more. “I'm going to get you some painkillers, wait here.” 

Nishinoya grimaced. “Okay. Don't be long, please?” 

Asahi nodded. She squished Nishinoya's cheeks between her palms and kissed the end of her nose. “I'll run.”

 

 

There was no need to bother Ukai; Asahi had some painkillers in her bag for headaches, but she still thought a hot water bottle might be a good idea. Kinoshita had apparently given up on her nap by the time Asahi got back to their room, but Hinata was there with the setter from Nekoma, both of them lying on their backs and talking quietly. She couldn't hear what they were saying through the half open door, so she didn't have to worry about accidentally eavesdropping.

“Asahi-san!” Hinata yelled, sitting upright when she heard the door slide all the way open. “Sorry for intruding!”

“Sorry for intruding,” the other girl added quietly, propping herself up on her elbows. Asahi felt a little bad that she couldn't remember the girl's name even though Hinata had been yelling it all week. 

“Me and Kenma were just playing a game!” Hinata chirped, pointing at the little handheld console resting on Kenma’s stomach. 

“That's okay,” Asahi said with a weak smile, going over to rifle through her bag. “I only came to fetch something, I'm not here to chase you out.” 

“We're going soon anyway, Kenma is going to toss for me!”

Kenma sighed heavily. “Shouyou—”

“At least a couple times,” Hinata added, beaming at her friend. 

Asahi hid her smile. “Good, you guys should get lots of practice while you're here.” She straightened up and turned for the door. “Ah, Hinata, have you seen Takeda?”

Hinata tipped her head to one side while she thought about it. “Takeda-sensei? I think maybe she was in the kitchen?”

The kitchen was on the other side of the building. Asahi frowned, pondering. She hated the thought of making any of the first years fetch and carry on her behalf, but she was reluctant to leave Nishinoya on her own for too long. 

“Hinata,” she said slowly. “I’m so sorry to ask—”

“I can help!” Hinata yelled, jumping to her feet. “What do you need, Asahi-san?”

Asahi chuckled self-consciously and tugged at her ponytail. “Um, it’s really important that you don’t tell anyone—”

Hinata’s eyes went wide and she let out a soft gasp. “I promise!” she said in a solemn voice. “I won’t tell a soul.” She suddenly remembered her friend, and glanced down with a quick intake of breath. “Oh! And Kenma won’t tell anyone either, you can trust her. She’s really good at keeping secrets.”

Asahi gave them an indulgent smile. “Thank you. Okay, so Nishinoya isn’t feeling well—”

“Oh no!” Hinata moaned, looking stricken. “Is she sick? Does she need medicine? I’m sure Yachi-kun has some—”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Asahi said, shaking her head quickly. If Hinata said she would keep her mouth shut then Asahi believed her, and Yachi certainly didn’t seem like a gossip, but Nishinoya might kill her just for letting the information get this far. If their managers started finding out too, Asahi would be in big trouble. “I just need you to find Takeda-sensei and ask her for a hot water bottle.”

Hinata cocked her head to one side again. “A hot water bottle?”

Asahi nodded. “For a stomachache, okay?”

Beside them, Kenma exhaled softly; a small, knowing sound that made Asahi at once nervous and relieved. At least one of them had understood then, and she hadn’t quite had to break her promise by telling anyone. 

“You can tell her it’s for me,” Asahi said, putting her hand on Hinata’s shoulder to get her attention back from Kenma. “If there isn’t one, it’s fine, just go back to practice. You can leave it on my futon if you find one, okay?”

Hinata nodded eagerly. “We’ll find one for you, Asahi-san!”

“And remember, don’t tell anyone except for Takeda-sensei.”

“We won’t!”

Asahi smiled and squeezed her shoulder briefly. “Thank you, Hinata. I’ll be in the bathroom, okay?”

Kenma had folded away her console and was slowly sitting up. Hinata hopped from one foot to the other a few times, impatient and eager to be gone, before reaching down for Kenma’s arm and dragging her to her feet.

“I’m coming, Shouyou,” Kenma grumbled in a calm voice. 

“We have to hurry!”

Kenma cast Asahi a quick nervous glance and nodded. “Okay.”

 

 

Nishinoya had stopped hiding in the stall when Asahi got back to the bathroom, and was leaning over one of the sinks, moaning softly. Asahi popped some of the painkillers out of the foil packet and handed them over.

“Oh,” she said, wincing when Nishinoya took them. “Sorry, I forgot to grab my water bottle.”

“It’s cool,” Nishinoya said, tossing the pills in her mouth. She turned the tap and scooped up a handful of water, swallowing with an appreciative sigh. “God, thank you. I should’ve brought some with me, I’m so stupid.”

“You’re not stupid,” Asahi said sternly. 

Nishinoya shrugged, shaking the water off her hand and then lifting her t-shirt to wipe her face. Unbidden, Asahi’s gaze dropped to take in the pale skin of her toned stomach, the insignificant little paunch she had that Tanaka joked was puppy fat or a result of too many ice pops. Asahi pressed her hands against her thighs to stop herself from reaching out. She’d gotten good at holding herself back, but it was harder than usual, to see Nishinoya in pain and still not reach out to comfort her. 

“I—um, don’t be mad,” she said in a halting voice. “Hinata was in the room with her friend, I asked her to fetch a hot water bottle from Takeda-sensei.”

To her surprise, Nishinoya merely shrugged, dropping down to lean over the sink again. “Okay,” she said in a small voice. 

“Noya,” Asahi murmured, throwing a cautious glance at the closed door before closing the two steps between them. She put her hand on Noya’s back, between her shoulder blades. “Come here.”

Huffing again, Noya straightened up and turned into her arms, pressing her face into Asahi’s armpit. Asahi wished that she’d thought to change into a clean shirt while she'd had the chance, but Nishinoya didn’t seem to mind. 

“I’m sorry it hurts,” Asahi said softly, wrapping her arms around Nishinoya. A hug wasn’t too incriminating, even if someone walked in on them. Teammates could hug each other without it seeming strange. They were lucky, really, that they were girls; nobody would bat an eyelid at two girls cuddling. 

“It’s not usually this bad,” Nishinoya muttered, tightening her grasp on the back of Asahi’s t-shirt. 

“Um, you know,” Asahi murmured, bending down to hide her face in Nishinoya's neck under the pretense of kissing it. “There's another thing that's supposed to be good, for when it hurts a lot.”

Nishinoya groaned. “Oh my god, tell me. I'm _dying_.”

“Okay,” Asahi said, dropping her voice almost to a whisper. “Um. Yeah, so, it probably wouldn't work for everyone? But, um. If you, uh—”

Nishinoya slunk away from her and clutched her abdomen with an exaggerated groan. “This century, Asahi.”

Asahi felt herself turning pink. “O—orgasms are supposed to help?”

Nishinoya stared at her. “…are you—did you just tell me to jerk off?”

“Shh!” Asahi hissed, glancing over her shoulder anxiously.

“In the training camp bathroom, Asahi,” Nishinoya said, starting to laugh. “Oh my god.”

“It's not that bad!” Asahi said, her own voice climbing in volume to match Nishinoya’s. 

“Yeah, but,” Nishinoya continued, still suppressing giggles. “How would I even—I mean, what would—” The mirth slid off her face and she frowned before shaking herself in clear dismissal of the idea. “Shit, forget it.”

Asahi turned away and wrangled one of the cold taps, wanting to splash her face before she had to go out and face other people again. It was bad enough trying to remember how to be a normal human being around Nishinoya, especially after kissing her, but being this close and thinking about her touching herself...

Asahi just needed a moment.

She let the water run for a minute until it was achingly cold, then ran her hands and wrists under the stream to cool herself down. Nishinoya was muttering to herself but Asahi couldn't hear her over the rush of water. She turned the tap off and pressed her numb fingers against her neck and cheeks. 

“—even do that anyway,” Nishinoya was grumbling.

Asahi straightened up and looked at her curiously. “Noya,” she said, frowning. She was taking a chance, but the more she looked at the mix of confusion and annoyance on Noya's face, the more certain she was that her instinct was right. “Do you, um. Do you not know how?”

Noya tossed her a furious look, then shrugged away with an empty sounding laugh. “Of course I know how,” she said, hunching her shoulders slightly. 

Asahi waited, trying to stifle her smile, but Nishinoya glanced up and caught it. She blushed and looked away again, huffing in annoyance. “Like, in theory anyway,” she mumbled. “Shut up. Our house has really thin walls, it's off-putting.”

Asahi's chest blossomed with affection and she couldn't help grinning, making a hopeless effort to cover her mouth with her hand. “Noya,” she said through her fingers. 

“Don't,” Noya whined, putting both hands over her face. “Shit, it's so embarrassing.”

“Oh no, no,” Asahi murmured, reaching for Nishinoya's shoulders. She cupped her hands around them gently, her thumbs brushing Nishinoya's delicate collarbone. Nishinoya shuddered slightly under her touch. “Hey.”

Nishinoya cracked one eye, peeking up at Asahi through the gaps in her fingers. “Hey,” she said, her voice muffled. She dropped her hands, looking up with a grumpy expression. “How did you hear about that anyway?”

Asahi blinked, taken aback by the question. “Oh, um.” She let go of Nishinoya and took a half step back, her face starting to flush again. “I've—I've tried it, I guess.”

Noya cocked her head, her eyebrows drawing together a little. “And? It worked?” 

“I—I think so,” Asahi stammered. “Uh—uh endorphins are, um. Good for pain? A—and it’s supposed to, um. To help relax the muscles, so—”

“Show me!”

Asahi’s stomach tied itself into a knot. “Show you?” she said faintly.

“Yeah!” Nishinoya said, her voice bubbling up excitedly. “Would you mind?”

“Mind?” Asahi murmured. In her head she was already imagining; sliding her hand across Noya's stomach, over the hollow of her hip; slipping her fingers inside the waistband of her gym shorts, her underwear—

“ _Asahi_.” Nishinoya shook her arm. “Hey, quit spacing out.”

“Oh,” Asahi said. She swallowed heavily. “Noya, are you sure you want to do that—”

“Yes! At least I think so.” Nishinoya made a face. “I dunno, I’m just realising that you're gonna—you're gonna do _that_ , and then we're _both_ gonna be covered in blood and—and gross stuff and that's maybe just too nasty for our first time? Oh god—”

“Oh, that,” Asahi said dismissively, shrugging. “I don't care about that, it's just blood and stuff.”

Nishinoya breathed out heavily, her face brightening suddenly with a startled grin. “Asahi,” she gasped, “you’re so _cool_.”

“Shut it,” Asahi sighed, turning away slightly to hide her smile. Under the easy playfulness, her stomach was squirming. It wasn’t quite unpleasant, but it made her guilty to feel the heavy, wanting sensation settle in her lower abdomen, forming a pit of delicious agony between her legs. It wasn’t fair that she wanted this _now_ , when Nishinoya was in pain. Not to mention they hadn’t even _talked_ about going this far before; Asahi couldn’t help but worry that she was using this as a convenient excuse, suggesting some quack idea of a home remedy just for an excuse to get her hands on Nishinoya. 

“I—I think maybe we shouldn’t,” she said, glancing over her shoulder as she spoke. “Nishinoya, this isn’t the right way to—”

“No!” Nishinoya said suddenly, reaching out to grab her wrist. She held on for a long moment without speaking, looking up into Asahi’s eyes with a dark, solemn gaze. “You’re freaking out, aren’t you?” she said in gentle accusation. 

Asahi sighed and calmly tugged her arm away, turning her hand so she could link her fingers with Nishinoya’s. “I’m—I’m worried, I guess, because it’s your first time?”

“Well, after this it won’t be!” Nishinoya said, pouting at her in determination. “Then you won’t have to feel bad about it, right? Because I’ll already have done it one time.”

“That—” Asahi murmured, before cracking up. “Oh my god,” she said, smothering her giggles with her free hand. “That’s so like you, Nishinoya.” 

Nishinoya scowled at her half-heartedly. “Like _what_?” She let go of Asahi’s hand and slid her arms up to Asahi’s shoulders. “I want to do this,” she said, looking into Asahi’s eyes. “I want to—to have sex, with you. And, okay, this— _really_ wasn’t how I imagined it happening, but then it’s done and I won’t be so terrified of the second time.”

Asahi wanted to let the reassurance soothe her but Nishinoya’s words caught at her and she winced. “Nishinoya,” she said softly. “You’re afraid?”

“Only—” Nishinoya said quickly, before pausing to collect her thoughts. Her face screwed up with the effort of finding the right words and Asahi waited, trying to ignore the agony of guilt and want tearing up her insides. “Not because it’s you, Asahi,” she said, as if that were perfectly obvious. “Just—because it’s different, and—and I have _no_ idea what I’m doing and I’m _definitely_ going to fuck it up.” She sighed and pushed her fingers through her hair. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to.”

Asahi couldn’t help herself, guilt and imminent discovery be damned. She took Nishinoya’s face between her hands again and kissed her firmly. The guilt was still there, flopping around in her belly like a fish pulled out of water, but Asahi already operated with a near-constant patina of low level guilt about dating Nishinoya. She knew, rationally, that she had to trust that Nishinoya would tell her if she wasn’t comfortable.

“Okay,” Asahi said, trying to sound braver than she felt. The decision had been made. They were doing this. Now she just had the awkward task of finding somewhere it could happen where a) they wouldn’t be caught, and b) it wouldn’t be too gross or uncomfortable. A certain amount of gross discomfort was unavoidable, but if Asahi didn't get to do this first time right, with candles and soft sheets and nice music and...whatever else you needed for a perfect first time, then she could at least minimize the training camp nastiness. 

“Where should we do it?” Nishinoya whispered, apparently reading her mind. 

Asahi bit her lip, rolling it between her teeth. Training camp had been a haven of bad habits, giving her the excuse to luxuriate in doing all the things her mother disapproved of: slouching, biting her lips, chewing her nails, getting horrendously sweaty and not instantly taking a shower. Kissing Nishinoya.

Asahi's mother liked Nishinoya a lot, but Asahi was fairly sure that kissing her wouldn't go over so well as, say, studying together or practicing receives. 

“It's almost dinner time,” Asahi said thoughtfully.

Nishinoya made a low, groaning sound that might have meant she was hungry, or that she never wanted to hear about food again. “Don't talk about it,” she moaned. 

Without thinking, Asahi reached out to put her hand on Nishinoya's back, rubbing gentle circles. “No, I just mean, everyone will be downstairs. The showers will be free.”

“Ohhh,” Nishinoya said softly, her expression clearing. “Asahi, you're a genius.”

“I'm really not,” Asahi muttered with a rueful smile. She gave Nishinoya's shoulder an encouraging pat and released her. “Come on, let's go and fetch our towels.” 

 

 

As she had hoped, both their bedroom and the showers were deserted. Neither of them spoke much on their way there. Nishinoya was dragging her feet, sapped of her usual bounce. Asahi wished, not for the first time, that she knew Nishinoya the way Tanaka did, wished that she knew how to make her laugh. 

“I, um.” 

Asahi shut the door to the shower room, wishing she could lock it, and turned to watch Nishinoya expectantly. But rather than finish her thought, Nishinoya just stood there silently with her mouth half open.

“What is it?”

Nishinoya shook her head. “Nothing.”

“Mhmm.” Asahi carefully folded her towel on a bench and waited.

“Are you gonna take your clothes off too?” Nishinoya blurted. “Um, you don't have to! But I'd—I want you to, if you want to.” She trailed off, blushing furiously. Her towel was clutched tightly to her chest like a shield. 

Asahi nodded, grinning shyly. “Okay, if you want. It makes it look more convincing anyway.”

“O—oh,” Nishinoya murmured, her eyes widening. 

A strange surge of desire passed through Asahi again as the same thought no doubt occurred to her as it had to Nishinoya. They were about to have _sex_.

“Can I,” she tried, her voice shaky with nerves. “Um, can I—help?”

Nishinoya looked confused when Asahi gently pulled the towel out of her grasp and set it on the bench with her own, but then she put her hands on Nishinoya's hips, thumbs pushing up underneath the hem of her t-shirt 

“ _Oh_ ,” Nishinoya gasped, flashing her a startled smile. “Your hands are still cold.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Asahi murmured, pulling away. 

Nishinoya grabbed Asahi's wrists and placed her hands back on her hips. “It's okay, it's...kinda nice.”

Asahi lifted Nishinoya's baggy gym shirt and Nishinoya raised her arms, looking up at her with a nervous, eager smile. Only when she'd pulled the t-shirt over Nishinoya's head did Asahi realise that her hands were shaking. It took her two tries to fold the shirt.

Nishinoya let out a pained laugh and grabbed her wrists. “Just throw it anywhere,” she said, a little breathless. “I don't care, I just want to touch you.”

“You'll care if it lands in the bath,” Asahi said, laughing. 

“Nope,” Nishinoya said, grabbing the hem of Asahi's t-shirt and dragging it up. Her fingers brushed Asahi's waist, sending a shiver rippling over the surface of her skin. The shirt got caught on Asahi's boobs and Nishinoya laughed delightedly. “Asahi,” she said, trying to sound stern but failing completely. “These are _not_ regulation size volleyballs.”

Asahi spluttered. “N—Noya!”

Nishinoya tugged insistently until Asahi leaned forward and let her tug the shirt over her head. She winced when it snagged on her hairband, pulling her ponytail astray. 

“Ahh, Asahi,” Nishinoya gasped, chucking her shirt towards the bench as Asahi straightened up. “God you're so, so _much_ —”

Asahi laughed awkwardly. “So big, you mean?”

Nishinoya pinched her hip. “Don't be stupid!

“Ow, hey!” Asahi hissed, squirming out of reach. 

“Stupid,” Nishinoya murmured again, softening her voice as she stepped closer again. Her hand brushed Asahi's hip, lingering possessively for a moment, then she reached up to hold the back of Asahi's neck. “Get down here.”

Obediently, Asahi bent forward. She felt Nishinoya's breath shudder against her lips, and unconsciously licked her mouth. 

“ _God_ ,” Nishinoya breathed, before pulling her into a kiss. Asahi exhaled sharply, putting her hands on Nishinoya’s chest, fingers curving around her rib cage. She didn’t wear a sports bra; she didn’t need to, and the soft crop top she wore in place of one stretched and moved as her arms slid up to wrap around Asahi’s neck. Nishinoya pulled at the loose mess of Asahi’s ponytail, working out the tangled hairband until, after a few moments, Asahi's hair tumbled onto the back of her neck. 

“N—mm—Nishinoya,” Asahi said, trying to drag her mouth away. “We should hurry, in case someone comes—”

Nodding, Nishinoya dropped her hands to Asahi's back and squeezed the clasp of her sports bra. It didn't budge. Nishinoya made a couple more useless attempts and whined when she couldn’t get it undone.

“I'll get it,” Asahi said, laughing softly. She reached behind her, trying to ignore the way Nishinoya's gaze made her feel naked already. “I'm worried you won't like how I look,” she confided in a low voice. 

Nishinoya snorted. “Well I've seen you in the changing room enough that I can promise that's not true.” She left a beat of silence before reaching around Asahi's chest again to cover her hands where they fiddled with the tight bra strap. “Asahi, I like you whatever you look like.”

Asahi swallowed heavily and gave her a small nod. Nishinoya's fingers slipped away, letting Asahi unhook her bra, and she hurried to shrug it off. She half turned to throw it on the pile with the rest of their clothes, but froze when Nishinoya's warm palms slid up her waist and paused under the heavy weight of her breasts. 

“It—it's okay,” Asahi stammered. “Um, you can t—touch me anywhere you want, um—Y—Yuu.”

Nishinoya's eyes widened, and she dropped her gaze to Asahi's chest. It wasn't much of a drop, considering that she was already on eye level with it. She cupped Asahi's breasts in her hands, looking a little stunned by the way they almost spilled over her palms. Frowning in concentration, she stroked the pad of her thumb over one nipple, and Asahi bit her lip as the skin around it tightened, a soft shiver of pleasure running through her again. 

“Nishinoya,” she said, quiet and regretful. “We can find time later, I promise.” 

“Yeah,” Nishinoya murmured, ducking her head slightly. She laughed under her breath. “I basically have no boobs,” she said, her voice dismissive, still amused as she reached to pull her crop top over her head. “At least they don’t get in the way of diving receives.”

Asahi untangled the top from Nishinoya’s fingers and dropped it on the bench. “I think youre perfect,” she said softly, reaching for Nishinoya’s hands. “You’re beautiful.”

Nishinoya blushed furiously. “Shut up, god.”

“Can I—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Nishinoya said, twisting her fingers nervously, her gaze averted from Asahi’s. “You can touch me, obviously, isn’t that kind of the point?”

Asahi smiled and leaned forward to press her lips against Nishinoya’s temple. It wasn’t quite a kiss, just letting her lips brush against the soft curling hairs there. “It’s not that,” she said, slipping her hands out of Nishinoya’s grasp to caress her sides. She cupped one large hand over Nishinoya’s left breast, feeling impossibly big and clumsy next to her. “I, um. I was going to ask if I can…” She paused, swallowed. “Um, take off your shorts?”

She felt Nishinoya jolt against her, the flinch unmistakeable even without the way that Nishinoya’s fingers dug into the flesh of her hip. “Yes,” Nishinoya whispered, tucking her fingertips into Asahi’s waistband. “We—we have to hurry, right?”

“Yeah,” Asahi whispered back, almost apologetic. She drew back a little, watching Nishinoya’s dark gaze roll up to meet hers. They didn’t have time; really, they had already taken too long, but Asahi would rather take her time and not finish than rush through Nishinoya’s first time. The room was stuffy and humid from the heat of the bath, but Nishinoya shivered, her fingertips digging into Asahi’s skin again. Watching her carefully, Asahi ducked in close and dragged a slow kiss over Nishinoya’s lips, at the same time pushing her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts. 

“Asahi,” Nishinoya whispered, the words caressing the fine hairs on Asahi’s upper lip. Her eyes were closed, and Asahi could see the faint freckles on her nose, her short dark eyelashes, the darkened pore on her cheek where a spot was just clearing.

Stepping back slightly, Asahi tugged Nishinoya’s shorts down, catching the elastic of her underwear with it. 

Nishinoya caught her breath sharply and Asahi paused. “Should I—”

“No, oh my god,” Nishinoya hissed. “Take it off, off!”

Laughing, Asahi dropped to one knee and pulled Nishinoya’s shorts and underwear down to her ankles, carefully holding them off the damp floor for her to step out of. Once she’d deposited the clothes carefully on the bench with the rest, she put her palms over Nishinoya’s hips and leaned in to kiss her stomach.

“Ah, Asahi—” Nishinoya gasped, drawing in another sharp breath. 

Asahi kissed over Nishinoya’s stomach, lingering on the sharp point of her hipbone, nuzzling against the curve of her stomach, over her navel, and then moving down to kiss the edge of the dark, rough edge of her pubic hair. Nishinoya’s hands suddenly grasped Asahi’s shoulders, and when she glanced up, her face was red and her eyes wide. 

“You—you shouldn’t—”

“It’s just blood,” Asahi assured her gently, stroking her hands over Nishinoya’s hips, her skinny little backside, and smoothing down her thighs. 

Nishinoya shuddered, resting more of her weight on Asahi’s shoulders. “I’m—I have a—should I take out—”

Asahi glanced up at her. “A tampon?”

“Mm,” Nishinoya hummed, nodding. “Is it—”

“It’s okay,” Asahi said, pressing another wet kiss on Nishinoya’s inner thigh. “It’s up to you. We can work around it.”

Nishinoya tapped at her shoulder and Asahi moved back a little way. “We should get in,” Nishinoya said, glancing away, at the door.

Asahi nodded. Realistically she knew that they had only been here a few minutes, certainly no more than five, but that was five minutes closer to someone traipsing up here to take their shower, five minutes closer to someone walking in and catching them, and seated under the shower would be much easier to explain than this. 

She stood up quickly, pulling the rest of her clothes off in a swift, fluid motion. Asahi caught Nishinoya watching from the corner of her eye, but neither of them said anything.

“Pull those stools over,” Asahi said quietly, pointing off to the side. She moved over to the corner, grabbing the two shower heads furthest from sight of the door, and turned on the water. Nishinoya kicked one of the stools to her, dragging the other behind her, and Asahi quickly seated herself under the spray of one of the showers. The water hadn’t quite warmed up yet and she gasped at the rush of tepid water as it battered against her shoulders. 

Nishinoya pulled the second stool up beside her and sat down awkwardly, ducking under the water with a soft hiss. 

“Too cold?”

Nishinoya shook her head, spraying water around her. Swallowing her nerves, Asahi reached out to touch her shoulder. 

“Asahi,” Nishinoya said again, her voice soft and wanting. 

Asahi swallowed. “Nervous?”

Nishinoya shook her head, a grin stealing onto her face. “Just achey.”

“Oh, god, I’m so sorry,” Asahi said in a rush of breath. “God, I almost forgot why we—I’m sorry, come here.”

She tugged a little on Nishinoya’s shoulder and the other girl squirmed into her arms without much encouragement. It made Asahi’s breath shudder in her chest, feeling Nishinoya’s bare skin against her own from top to bottom. She stroked her palm down Nishinoya’s wet back, skimming off the water with her hand and feeling the resistance of Nishinoya’s strong muscles. 

“How—how’re we gonna do this?”

Asahi cleared her throat. “Just, um. Sit with your back to me?” she said, and winced when it sounded like a question. She was supposed to be the one that knew what they were doing. “Here, pull your stool up a little.”

Nishinoya shoved the stool backwards by fifteen or twenty centimetres, and Asahi winced at the scream of the wooden feet on the rough tiles. Nishinoya glanced over her shoulder for confirmation. “This okay?”

“Mm.” Asahi leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Nishinoya’s waist and encouraging her to lean back into the embrace. She dropped her head back against Asahi’s shoulder with a sigh. “Alright?”

Nishinoya nodded, moving her arms back and touching Asahi’s thighs. 

“If you hear the door, just scoot your stool forward, okay? Nobody can see us from the doorway, that should give us time to—” Asahi faltered, feeling her gut twist at the crippling idea of someone walking in. “Time to—”

“To not look like we’re having sex?” Nishinoya quipped.

Asahi blushed and turned her hot face against Nishinoya’s neck. “Right,” she said in a tiny voice. 

Nishinoya hummed happily and ran her fingertips along the outside of Asahi’s bare thigh, from her knee to her hip. It was a little ticklish, but not unbearably so, and Asahi let a pleasant shiver roll over her and put her own hands on Nishinoya’s legs. 

“Okay,” she murmured, mostly to herself, and tucked her face into Nishinoya’s neck. She pressed a soft kiss there, at the point where Nishinoya’s neck met her shoulder, moving her hands in towards her inner thighs at the same time as she moved her lips up towards Nishinoya’s ear. 

Nishinoya trembled in her arms, her fingers clenching a little on Asahi’s thighs. “Ah—Asahi,” she gasped softly.

Asahi brought one hand up to cup Nishinoya’s jaw and kissed it softly, turning her until their mouths could meet. It was a little messy and awkward kissing over Nishinoya’s shoulder but it felt good, made Asahi’s insides twist with desire. Nishinoya moaned into her mouth, rolling her tongue against Asahi’s, and once again Asahi felt the urgent clench of desire between her legs. She put her other hand on Nishinoya’s stomach, caressing her wet skin gently, then moved both hands over her breasts and stroked her nipples. They were small but hard, like pebbles underneath her skin, and Nishinoya made beautiful little broken noises into Asahi’s mouth as she touched them. 

“Asahi,” Nishinoya moaned, reaching behind her head to tangle her fingers in Asahi’s hair. “Ah—Asahi, more, please—”

Asahi kissed Nishinoya’s jaw. “Spread your legs for me, Noya,” she whispered, slipping her right hand down and stroking Nishinoya’s stomach gently, whispering her fingertips along the edge of her pubic hair. 

Nishinoya obliged and Asahi shuffled forward, bracketing Nishinoya’s thighs with her knees. Nishinoya wrapped one of her hands around Asahi’s thigh again, holding onto it firmly, her stubby nails scratching the underside of Asahi’s leg. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Asahi murmured, trying to ignore the shake in her own voice. She kissed Nishinoya’s shoulder again, the side of her neck, and bit down gently on the tendon where it met her shoulder. “Can I touch you?”

“Ah—mm, yeah, yeah—”

Asahi reached down, stroking gently over Nishinoya’s pubic hair, then pressing in with the tip of her middle finger until she found the warm, soft flesh beneath. 

“O—oh, _oh_ ,” Nishinoya gasped, jerking against her. Her fingers pulsed against Asahi’s leg, releasing and tightening again, the other hand still tugging loosely at her wet hair. “Asahi, Asahi—”

“Shhh,” Asahi whispered, pressing her lips against Nishinoya’s ear. “Is it okay?”

Nishinoya nodded and Asahi took a deep breath of rich, humid air. She could feel Nishinoya shaking, but she knew that she was trembling herself, every inch of her quivering in mingled fear and desire. Her cunt _ached_ with the need to be touched. She wondered if Nishinoya felt that too, or if it was masked by the ache of her period pains; whether she had felt it at all. 

“Oh my god, Asahi, oh my god,” Nishinoya whimpered, her voice a whisper wrapped in desire. She clutched at Asahi’s arm and Asahi twisted their fingers together, pressing in close to kiss her cheek. 

“Alright?”

“More—”

Asahi moved her fingers a little deeper, feeling the hot shivering pulse of Nishinoya’s cunt on her fingertips. She was careful to keep her touch light, unintrusive to begin with. Gently loosening her other hand from Nishinoya’s, Asahi stroked a soft line down the center of her torso, from her collarbone down to her navel and then back up again. She cupped Nishinoya’s chest as she stroked the soft velvet of her vulva with two gentle fingertips. Nishinoya writhed in her arms. 

“I—I don’t know—how to—”

“It’s okay,” Asahi said softly when Nishinoya trailed off, awkward and breathless. “I’ll help, I’ll show you.”

She took Nishinoya’s hand and brought it down between her legs.

“Here,” Asahi said softly, pressing softly into the rich warmth of Nishinoya’s cunt and drawing her fingertip up until she felt the little nub of Nishinoya’s clitoris. 

Nishinoya shook, and made a whimpering sound like a kitten that seized Asahi’s heart in her chest. “Too much,” she gasped, pushing Asahi’s hand away. “It’s too much, it—”

“Does it hurt?”

“Mm,” Nishinoya hummed, screwing up her face. “Not—not really?”

“It’s sensitive at first,” Asahi murmured, nuzzling her cheek against Nishinoya’s. “You try it.”

Huffing a little, Nishinoya tucked her small hand in under Asahi’s and started to stroke herself slowly. 

“That’s it,” Asahi said softly. “Take it slow.”

“Thought—” Nishinoya gasped, “we were— _ah_ —in a hurry?”

Asahi shrugged and ran her fingertips along the inside of Nishinoya’s thigh, out to her knee. “Just trust me, there’s no need to rush.”

Nishinoya sighed and leaned her weight back against Asahi’s chest. “Asahi,” she moaned softly, turning her face to press her lips to Asahi’s cheek. “Touch me some more, please?”

“Where?”

“ _Anywhere_ ,” Nishinoya groaned, pressing back harder. “T—touch my—my tits?”

Asahi obeyed immediately, drawing her hands up to cup Nishinoya’s ribs before sliding up over her chest. Nishinoya arched back against her, a low, beautiful moan coming up out of her throat and echoing right past Asahi’s ear. 

“Shhh,” Asahi whispered again, rubbing her thumbs over Nishinoya’s nipples. “I’m sorry, you have to be quiet—”

“Mmhmm,” Nishinoya agreed, nodding vaguely. She was still touching herself, and Asahi longed to be sitting in front of Nishinoya where she could watch, see her move her fingers over herself, inside— “Asahi, help me—”

“What do you—”

“Touch me?”

Asahi bit her lip. “Ah—alright,” she said, speaking over the reluctance that trembled in her chest. The rest of her shivered with anticipation and desire. She trailed her fingers along a slender arm, moving them down to where Nishinoya’s hand disappeared between her legs. She stroked Nishinoya again through the gaps in her fingers and smiled at the way she gasped and bit her lip to hold back the sounds. “God, Noya, you’re incredible.”

“Feels—so much,” Nishinoya murmured, somewhat nonsensically. “‘s it s’posed to feel like this?”

“Mm, pretty much.” 

Asahi reached down a little further, using her free hand to nudge Nishinoya’s ass forward on the stool, and slowly started to push one finger inside her. 

“Asahi—” Nishinoya gasped, stiffening up immediately. “The—”

Asahi quickly pulled out again. “Do you—should I not—”

Nishinoya groaned, more unhappy than aroused sounding this time. “No, it’s just—um, my tampon?”

“I told you, it’s fine,” Asahi said, smiling softly. “But I don’t have to do that, if you—”

“No, I want you to,” Nishinoya said firmly, turning her head to glare up at Asahi. “It—it kind of hurts? When you—when you put it inside, I mean. But it’s kind of good, like—mm, like poking a bruise, or—” She broke off and made a disgusted noise. “But you shouldn’t have to touch my gross tampon.”

Asahi laughed softly and kissed Nishinoya’s temple. “It’s really okay.”

“Shit, okay, um—you’re sure?”

Asahi laughed again. “I promise.”

Nishinoya nodded and leaned up to kiss her firmly. Asahi cupped Nishinoya’s jaw and held her still for a moment, deepening the kiss, steadying them both. She was starting to worry again, anticipating being caught, but she couldn’t mention it to Nishinoya. There was no use putting more stress on her than she had to. 

“C’mon,” Nishinoya murmured, whispering against her mouth. “We don’t have long.” She grabbed Asahi’s hand and pushed it back between her legs. “Just do it. Um, please?”

Asahi turned her face against Nishinoya’s neck to stifle a groan, opening her mouth to Nishinoya’s skin, which was flushed from the hot water and arousal. She bit her shoulder gently, careful not to leave marks. A couple might go unnoticed, considering that Nishinoya was always covered in scratches and bruises as a matter of course, but anything that looked too much like a bite mark would quickly draw Tanaka or Ennoshita’s notice. 

With her teeth working gently at the back of Nishinoya’s neck, Asahi gently rubbed over the wet folds of her cunt again with her knuckles. Nishinoya shivered, spreading her legs to let Asahi in deeper, and slowly Asahi unfolded her fingers against Nishinoya’s hot flesh and pushed one inside her again. 

Nishinoya trembled, but after a moment she pushed down against Asahi’s hand. She was so hot and wet inside, discernible even against the rush of the shower, and so tight that Asahi didn’t feel like she’d be able to even get another finger inside if she tried. 

“Okay?” she murmured, making a soothing circle on Nishinoya’s stomach with her other hand. “Noyacchan?”

Nishinoya nodded quickly and grabbed Asahi’s hand, pushing it deeper. “Keep going,” she gasped. “Please, Asa—Asahi.”

Asahi wanted badly to put her fingers between her own legs: to relieve the ache, to feel the wetness that she knew was pouring out of her, making the stool slippery beneath her. Instead she moved her other hand down, grasping Nishinoya’s leg to spread her thighs wider. Nishinoya moaned and Asahi bit her to hush the sound. Nishinoya took the hint, biting down on her bottom lip, letting the noise echo deep in her throat and chest instead so that Asahi could feel it vibrate through her back. 

When Nishinoya relaxed against her again, Asahi moved her finger in and out a few times, thrusting steadily, before uncurling a second finger and slowly pushing inside. 

“Asahi, Asahi, oh god—”

It was a tight fit as she'd expected and Asahi paused, but Nishinoya only rocked her hips downward again, begging for more. Asahi thrust her fingers inside slowly and crooked her fingertips as she dragged them back out. Nishinoya shuddered and wailed quietly, shoving a hand in her mouth to stifle herself. Satisfied that Nishinoya was comfortable with it, Asahi started up a steady rhythm, thrusting and bending her fingers inside Nishinoya before dragging them out again slowly. After half a minute or so, she dipped the middle finger of her other hand in along with the thrust of her fingers, careful not to push too hard, just letting Nishinoya’s wetness slick her fingertip. While she kept up the rhythm with her other hand, Asahi rubbed her wet fingertip over Nishinoya’s clit. 

“Oh, ah—” Nishinoya tensed up again, her cunt clenching hard around Asahi’s bent fingers. “Go—go soft, it feels—”

“Mm, I will,” Asahi agreed, biting her lip as she tried to focus on keeping the same rhythm, circling her middle finger as lightly as she could. 

Nishinoya's upper body tensed and rolled back again Asahi. Nishinoya had braced her feet against the legs of her stool to keep herself still. Her legs vibrated with tension, and occasionally she would twitch and knock her knee against Asahi's, but most of her fidgeting was happening from the waist up. 

“Yuu,” Asahi said softly, when she heard the tremor of voices far off down the hallway. “Could you stand it a little faster?”

Nishinoya's grip on her arms tightened. “Yeah, yeah, I can take it—”

Swallowing heavily, Asahi pulled Nishinoya a little closer to her and started to move her fingers faster, trying to listen to her breathing over the rush of the shower. She could feel the tension tightening in Nishinoya's limbs, could almost _see_ it happening. 

“Um, do you—do you think you're getting close?”

Nishinoya shuddered. “Ahh, maybe? How do you know?”

Asahi swallowed again and reached inside herself for some extra courage. “It—it feels like it's building up and up, and then you reach this bit where it's….kinda flat?”

“Flat?” Nishinoya gasped. 

“Yeah, like—like the home stretch of a race. And you know you've already won so you can relax and just kinda let the last part happen to you.”

Nishinoya nodded. “Oh—okay—ohh, _oh_ , Asahi—” She tensed, shuddering, her breath caught up hard in the back of her throat. 

“It’s okay, it’s alright,” Asahi whispered, pressing soft kisses against her shoulder. “I’ve got you, you can do it.”

“Mm,” Nishinoya hummed, then let loose a long, drawn-out moan, reaching up to tangle her fingers in Asahi’s hair again. “Ah, please, oh fuck, Asa—Asahi—”

Nishinoya shuddered violently, squeezing her thighs in tight around Asahi’s hands, arching back against her with a choked noise. Asahi slowed her movements, stroking Nishinoya’s clit as gently as she could, but even then, Nishinoya cried out after a few moments and scrabbled at her wrists. 

“Stop, stop,” she gasped. “It’s too much.”

Asahi rested her hands on Nishinoya’s thighs, looking down at the blood running from her fingertips and over the pale skin. She closed her eyes and nuzzled against the side of Nishinoya’s face, nose pressing against her cheek. 

“Asahi,” Nishinoya sighed, relaxing back against her.

They were startled by a sudden rush of noise in the hallway. They both tensed, Nishinoya looking up at her with wide eyes; for half a second they held one another’s gaze. 

“Shit!” Nishinoya yelled, jumping away from her and shoving her stool under the other spray of the other shower. She swiped her palm over the stool, washing away the blood and mess, then quickly sat down again and shoved her head under the water. 

Asahi sat frozen, her body still tingling and hot from the feeling of Nishinoya coming apart in her arms. She’d never been so turned on in her life; she ached from the waist down, even her feet and toes seemed to vibrate with need. But the noise in the hallway was an effective bucket of cold water. She still ached, but the last thing Asahi wanted to think about now was getting off.

The door slammed open and a chorus of loud voices filled the room, a handful of teenage girls squabbling and giggling. Asahi didn’t recognise their voices, but she didn’t dare turn and see who they were. 

“Ah!” one of them yelled after a few long, agonising seconds, in which Asahi was too afraid to look at Nishinoya. “I’m so sorry, senpai! We didn’t know anyone was in here!”

Asahi’s shoulders seized up and she winced, before forcing a friendly smile onto her face and turning around, blinking through the shower water. “Oh, that’s okay,” she said in a pathetically small voice. The girls were from Fukorodani: four or five of them, likely first years. They had all begun to undress already, and Asahi quickly turned back.

“We’re almost done!” Nishinoya yelled, saving her from further embarrassment. “You guys carry on!”

Biting her lip, Asahi chanced a quick sideways glance at Nishinoya. She was cheerfully rubbing shampoo into her hair, seemingly oblivious of any tension in the room. Asahi scrambled for her shower gel without looking and squeezed out far too much. She quickly washed her armpits and under her breasts, her eyes still on Nishinoya. Unbidden came the image of Nishinoya cupping her breasts, rolling the nipples between her fingertips, and Asahi quickly looked away. 

“Asahi-san!” Nishinoya practically yelled. “Hurry up, okay!”

Nishinoya stuck her head back under the water, carelessly washing out the shampoo and flicking bits of foam everywhere. A glob of it landed on Asahi’s calf. She frowned and angled her leg under the spray to wash it off. 

“Asahi!”

“Ah, sorry,” Asahi said, looking up to find Nishinoya watching her intently. “I’m coming.”

For a second, Asahi thought she caught Nishinoya raise her eyebrows, but looked away again quickly before she could be sure. Asahi could feel herself starting to panic, the arousal and adrenaline fading to leave her with a growing sense of having done The Wrong Thing. They had only been dating for five weeks, and Nishinoya was younger than her, and Asahi _knew_ she should have insisted that she do that by herself before involving Asahi.

“Asahi,” Nishinoya said again.

Asahi glanced up and found Nishinoya leaning close to her so that she could speak quietly and still be heard over the sound of the shower. The Fukurodani girls had all crowded at the other side of the room, chattering and splashing one another. Nishinoya touched Asahi’s thigh, dragging her attention back with just the brush of her fingertips. 

“Asahi,” she murmured. “Can we, um—talk?”

“Uh, yeah,” Asahi said, before plunging under the water. She was aware of Nishinoya moving away, grabbing her towel to dry off, and she hurried to rinse the soap off her skin so she could follow. 

They didn’t speak while they dried and dressed themselves. They couldn’t talk much with the Fukurodani students so close, but it still made Asahi feel awkward and nervous. It was too like the way she used to feel around Nishinoya; awed by her whirlwind presence, wanting to talk to her but not knowing how.

“Are you hungry?” Nishinoya asked at last, as they walked along the hallway to the bedroom. 

Asahi shrugged. “Not really.”

Nishinoya snorted. “Yeah right. You never eat enough, Asahi, you should get some food.”

When they stepped into the bedroom, it was mercifully quiet. Asahi walked over to her futon and found that Hinata had tucked a hot water bottle just under the pillow. She had expected to find it empty, but Hinata or Takeda had gone to the trouble of filling it already.

“Here, Nishinoya,” she said, tugging it out. “This is for you.” 

Nishinoya reached out and Asahi hefted it into her arms. It was still hot despite how long they had dithered in the showers, and Nishinoya smiled as she cradled it to her chest. “Thank you.”

“Take a nap,” Asahi said, crawling across to Nishinoya’s folded futon and starting to lay it out for her. “I’ll get you something to eat.”

“No!” Nishinoya said, starting forward. “You—you don't have to do everything for me.”

Asahi laughed as she got to her feet. With a quick glance at the door, she pulled Nishinoya close to her with one arm and kissed the top of her head.

“Lie down,” she said gently, mouth lingering on Nishinoya's wet hair.

Nishinoya sighed unhappily. “We've gotta practice. I said I'd practice tossing for you.” 

“We still have tomorrow,” Asahi said, giving her shoulders a little shake. “Or maybe after dinner if you feel better.”

Nishinoya responded with a weary, reluctant sigh. “‘Kay,” she muttered, her weight slumping against Asahi's side. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

As Asahi pulled away, Nishinoya fisted a hand in the front of her t-shirt and dragged her down for a kiss. When their lips met it was clumsy, a little too hard, but the anxious knot in Asahi's gut began to unroll.

“Did I do something wrong?” Nishinoya whispered. “I'm sorry?”

The words took Asahi by surprise; the shock cut across the anxiety thrumming in the base of her skull and the edges of her chest. 

“Noya,” she said weakly, her face crumpling. She took hold of Nishinoya's shoulders and pulled her into a proper hug. “Noya, _no_.” She sighed. “ _I'm_ sorry.” Her voice fell to a whisper. “That...wasn't very good for our first time.”

Nishinoya pushed against her with both hands. “Are you serious?” she said, eyes wide. “Asahi, that was—that was _amazing_. God, my knees are still shaking.”

“Yeah, but—” Asahi muttered self-consciously, before Nishinoya's words sank in. A shy smile touched her lips. “Um, really?”

“Hell yeah!”

The screen door to the room slid open suddenly. Asahi turned on the spot, her mind immediately conjuring a thousand terrible outcomes. Her hands still rested on Nishinoya's shoulder which wasn't too incriminating, but she couldn't stop herself picturing what she had been doing to Nishinoya with those hands just fifteen minutes earlier. 

“Asahi?”

Sugawara stuck her head through the door and Asahi sagged a little with relief. Of all the people who could walk in on them, Suga was probably the least terrifying. Not because Suga wasn't scary, but because she was the only person that Asahi had told about them. There was some small relief in not having to carry the secret by herself.

“Ahh, here you both are,” Sugawara said brightly, stepping inside and pulling the door shut behind her. She had a little stack of bento-style boxes under her arm. “Daichi got so worried when you didn't turn up for dinner, she was ready to send a search party. I put the story together from Tanaka and Hinata.” She held out the boxes. “I bet you're both hungry.”

“Suga-san,” Nishinoya said, sounding awed. 

Asahi took the food from Sugawara and smiled, helplessly grateful. “Kou—”

“I promise I won't tell the first years,” Sugawara interrupted, directing her words to Nishinoya in a conspiratorial tone. “But I'm afraid pretty much all the second and third years know why you're not feeling well.”

“Ugh,” Nishinoya muttered, wincing. She shifted the hot water bottle in her arms, hugging it tighter. “Well, I guess it's not so bad.”

“Have something to eat and take a nap,” Sugawara said, giving Asahi a stern look to make sure she would enforce these orders. “I'll keep everyone else away for a little while.”

To Asahi's surprise, Nishinoya leapt forward and threw her arms around Sugawara’s neck, the hot water bottle flopping abandoned at her feet. 

“Thank you, Suga-san!” Nishinoya wailed, clinging on while Sugawara laughed and patted her back gently. 

“That's okay, Nishinoya.”

Nishinoya slid out of her arms after a moment with a sheepish grin, and Sugawara reached up to ruffle her damp hair.

“Take good care of our libero, Asahi,” Sugawara said as she headed for the door again. She paused and grinned at them over her shoulder. “You know, I hear orgasms are supposed to be good for period pains.” 

Asahi’s windpipe suddenly decided to rebel and she made a startled choking sound as the door slid shut. Undaunted, Nishinoya reached up to slap her on the back. 

“Come on, Asahi,” she said briskly, as if Asahi was the one who needed looking after here. “Let's eat quickly.” 

Nishinoya sat down on the edge of her futon and Asahi followed after a moment. 

“I thought you weren't hungry,” she said in a croaky voice. 

Nishinoya shrugged. “I'm not. But Suga-san came all the way up here to bring me food, I'm not gonna disappoint her by not eating any.”

“Mm, disappointing Suga is almost worse than disappointing my parents,” Asahi agreed.

They ate perhaps half of what Sugawara had brought them, passing the boxes back and forth between them. Nishinoya's little burst of energy from Suga's visit was rapidly fading, and Asahi could feel her starting to sag with tiredness. 

“Noya,” she said at last, when Nishinoya finally gave in and set her chopsticks on the floor. “About...earlier. Did you still want to talk—”

Nishinoya jumped to her feet. “Bathroom,” she said quickly, swaying slightly where she stood. “Um, then talking, okay?”

Asahi nodded. “Okay.” 

By the time Nishinoya got back, Asahi had changed into the worn out t-shirt she wore to bed, sweaty gym clothes folded up by the foot of her unrolled futon. The half-empty boxes of food were stacked neatly by the door. Asahi sat cross-legged on her own futon, pretending to read a book. 

Nishinoya gave her a curious look as she slipped into the room, having changed into her own pyjamas in the bathroom. 

“Hey. How do you feel now?” Asahi asked with a nervous smile. 

“Fine!” Nishinoya said with a tired grin. She threw herself down on her futon and stretched out. “It's only some stupid cramps.” She lifted her head from her pillow after a few moments and smiled crookedly at Asahi. “But just because I'm very tough and strong doesn't mean you shouldn't come and cuddle me.”

Asahi pressed her lips together to suppress her smile. “Your hot water bottle is getting cold,” she said, picking it up off the floor where Nishinoya had dropped it. She walked over to Nishinoya's futon on her knees and tucked it into the cradle of her arms. “You should make the most of it after Hinata went to the trouble of getting it for you.”

Nishinoya's nose crinkled in vague displeasure. “Still can't believe you sent Shouyou runnin’ around after me.” 

“She offered,” Asahi said gently, which was at least half true. She reached out and brushed Nishinoya's damp fringe off her forehead. “Hey, um. I—”

Asahi found she didn’t have anything to follow up with and fell silent, but Nishinoya was undeterred. 

“Get in already,” she said crossly, before scooting a little to the side and holding back the sheet. “I can't spoon myself.”

Asahi nodded. “Yessir.”

It was too hot really to cuddle, but neither of them wanted to pass up the opportunity while they had it. Asahi shuffled in beside Nishinoya, slipping an arm under her neck and letting her snuggle in close. 

“Asahi,” Nishinoya sighed, exhaling the word across her skin. She tossed her arm across Asahi's waist and hugged her tight. “Thank you,” she said in a tiny voice.

“Mm,” Asahi murmured. She rubbed her nose against Nishinoya’s and swallowed. “So, it—it was really okay?”

Nishinoya leaned forward, her lips parting as though inviting a kiss, but when Asahi moved in to meet her, Nishinoya bit her bottom lip. She reared back with a yelp, and Nishinoya grinned at her.

“What was that for?” Asahi grumbled, giving her a half-hearted nudge in the ribs.

“Ah,” Nishinoya laughed, ducking out of her way. “No tickling.”

Asahi huffed and pulled her close again. “No unsolicited biting.”

“‘Kay,” Nishinoya mumbled. “But no more stupid questions. It was great.”

They lay together quietly for a couple of minutes. Asahi could feel Nishinoya's chest gently rising and falling beneath her arm, and her fingertips traced lazy patterns on Asahi's back through her t-shirt. The windows were open to help the room cool down before lights out; they let in a soft breeze that carried the unfamiliar sounds of the neighborhood. Asahi could hear the faint tidal flow of conversation, and beyond that, insects and traffic noise. 

“Asahi,” Nishinoya said eventually, so quiet that Asahi almost missed it. 

“I thought you were asleep,” she whispered back.

Nishinoya shook her head. “I...we can do that again, right?”

Asahi's stomach somersaulted. “What?”

“I want to. And I want to...touch you too,” Nishinoya muttered, quiet but firm. “If that's...okay?”

“Oh,” Asahi breathed. She hid her face in Nishinoya's hair and mumbled, “That's more than okay.”

“Good,” Nishinoya said firmly, squeezing her waist. “Now stop being weird about it.”

“I'm not—”

“Are too.”

Asahi grinned. “Am not. Go to sleep.”

“‘Kay.”

The silence was brief this time.

“Asahi?”

“Oh my god.”

“What Suga-san said—”

Asahi groaned. “ _No_.”

“Was she the one who told you—”

“No—o,” Asahi moaned, burying her face in the pillow.

Nishinoya giggled, and Asahi felt it tickle her neck. She groaned again and rolled over, squashing Nishinoya underneath her.

“Ahh!” Noya yelled, breathless with laughter. She kicked Asahi’s calf weakly. “Asahi, no! I’m too young to die!”

“Can’t hear you,” Asahi murmured, flopping her shoulder down over Nishinoya’s face and deliberately covering her mouth. “It’s so quiet and peaceful in here.”

Nishinoya attempted a few more muffled protests, but when Asahi went so far as to fake a yawn, she gave up and used her teeth instead.

“Shit!” Asahi laughed, sliding off of her. “Noya, that hurts! What did I say about biting?” 

“That it’s really sexy and I should do it all the time?” Nishinoya said, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Good try.”

“Okay, but—”

“ _Noya_ ,” Asahi said, laughing softly. “Shut the hell up and go to sleep.”

Nishinoya snorted. “Don’t tell me what to do.” She rolled over anyway, putting her back to Asahi and shimmying backwards until Asahi was forced to put an arm around her. “I still want to know about Suga—”

“Shh,” Asahi murmured, tucking her face into Nishinoya’s soft hair, now almost dry. “Maybe later.”

“Promise?”

“Nope.”

“I’ll ask Suga.”

“Mm.”

“Asahi?”

“Mm?”

“You’re awesome.”

“Mm. You’re awesome too, Noya.”

**Author's Note:**

> [@notallballs on tumblr](notallballs.tumblr.com) // [my asanoya fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1362296&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&user_id=notallbees)
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT 08/25/16 - [bananas-gorilla](http://bananas-gorilla.tumblr.com/) on tumblr has illustrated this fic!! [Please check out their BEAUTIFUL (nsfw) illustrations here :D](http://bananas-gorilla.tumblr.com/post/149447991918/notallballs-has-a-femasanoya-fic-on-ao3-got-me)


End file.
